gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Myth Hunting Group
A myth hunting group is a group in which, myth hunters from all over the world compete for a particular rank. Description Myths 'are a collection of recorded creatures and strange occurrences that are said to be within the Grand Theft Auto series. The subject of myths have been debated ever since the first rumors of Sasquatch, UFOs and Leatherface in San Andreas. Myths still remain as a large part of what makes up the GTA Fanbase. Myths have been a part of the GTA series since a minor upbringing in Grand Theft Auto III. This page will contain the name of users who are actively hunting myths and those users who are expert in it will be ranked in the top 3 list of myth hunters, with respect to each GTA game. Rules Points distribution Points distribution are based on the manner of the respective finds: * 200 points for proven myths. * 120 points for Easter Eggs (excluding Rockstar logos and 69 signs). * 100 points for rare finds. Restrictions The rules are simple but are needed to be followed. #Fake pictures or using any MOD is avoided. #Using abusive language is avoided. #If a player founds anything weird, he should report it in the Myth Sightings forum. #The ranked myth hunters should be active daily, but they can inform other ranked myth hunters if they're going to be inactive for a certain amount of time. #'NOTE: 'Players can only join 1 group. Not simultaneously more than 1. How to Gain Rankings The first rank in the myth hunting group is "'Professional". The second rank in the myth hunting group is "Veteran". The third and the final rank in the myth hunting group is Grand Master'". '''Remember blocked users are excluded from the rankings. Users can also challenge the rankings on the community forum. Rankings will be changed from time to time, depending on the progress of the Myth Hunters. GTA games with no myths are excluded from the rankings.' Ranks GTA III # LS11sVaultBoy (Grand Master) with 340 points. # Gameplayer2014, 842293 and MythHunter 007 (Veterans) tied with 200 points. # MythHunter2013 (Professional) with 120 points. For confirmation check: Thread GTA Vice City # Ali Rocky (Grand Master) with 3960 points. # LS11sVaultBoy (Veteran) with 1820 points. # MythHunter007 (Professional) with 440 points For confirmation check: Thread GTA San Andreas # Sasquatch101(Grand Master) with 3800 points. # LS11sVaultBoy(Veteran) with 1820 points. # MythHunter007(Professional) with 1400 points. For confirmation check: Thread GTA IV # LS11sVaultBoy (Grand Master) with 1780 points. # Sasquatch101 (Veteran) with 1240 points. # Gameplayer2014 (Professional) with 800 points. For confirmation check: Thread GTA Chinatown Wars # LS11sVaultBoy (Grand Master) with 760 points. # Sasquatch101 (Veteran) with 320 points. # Vacant For confirmation check: Thread GTA V # Sasquatch101(Grand Master) with 3800 points. # Radical Edward2 (Veteran) with 1160 points. # LS11sVaultBoy (Professional) with 960 points. For confirmation check: Thread Groups Any myth hunter can create a myth hunting group the group should be limited with three myth hunters. Any myth hunter can also give a name to there particular groups. The Myth Hunting Groups Here is the list of all myth hunting groups that are created so far: # Masters of Truth ' ' ''"We find the myths, light the truth, and shed the lies. Join us, and unveil the truths of the findings that remain." ~ ''The Masters of Truth Members: * AwesomeBoy * Matthew103 * SuperMythHunter 2. Shadow Wraiths 2000 ' ' ' ' '''"''We Dwell in the deep dark, lurk in the shadows, with mist we vanish, with death we move on." - Shadow Wraiths'' ''2000 Members: * Ali Rocky * Myth Hunter * MattMythMaestro 3. The Original Hunters ''"The OG's of the Wiki" - ''The Original Hunters Members: *LS11sVaultBoy *Sasquatch101 *Boomer8 4. Bigfoot's Temple Members: *Death002 *OscarMythHunter *MythHunter007 Category:GTA Myths Wiki